


Connor fucking loves dogs

by Tante_Kuka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor loves dogs, Dogs, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tante_Kuka/pseuds/Tante_Kuka
Summary: There are two things Connor likes.First: he really loves dogs. Even before becoming deviant, he already had the feeling he liked them, even though he didn't understand at that time. But now that he could actually feel emotions? He. Fucking. Loves. Dogs.Second: he really likes Hank Anderson. Same as with the dogs, the feeling was always there, even before the actual emotions came rushing through him after his meeting with Markus in Jericho and becoming deviant.  Hank is grumpy, Hank is mean, but Hank also cares for others, even for Androids he doesn't really know.





	Connor fucking loves dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever (I usually only write when RPing) and english is not my native language, so please excuse any mistakes (but feel free to point them out to me!).
> 
> The story came to me after visiting a friend and her dogs and wrote it down during lunch break at work today. It's shameless and rather plot-less fluf.

There are two things Connor likes.

First: he really loves dogs. Even before becoming deviant, he already had the feeling he liked them, even though he didn't understand at that time. But now that he could actually feel emotions? He. Fucking. Loves. Dogs.

Second: he really likes Hank Anderson. Same as with the dogs, the feeling was always there, even before the actual emotions came rushing through him after his meeting with Markus in Jericho and becoming deviant. Hank is grumpy, Hank is mean, but Hank also cares for others, even for Androids he doesn't really know. Even though he pretends to hate them. He cared for the Tracis back at Eden Club, he cared for the Chloe at Kamski's, and most of all, he cared for Connor. Cares.

So, these two facts aren't a problem at all. He loves dogs and he likes his partner, who happens to own a big fluffy beast of dog. Connor loves Sumo. Everything is fine.

And he never thought things could be any better, that his new artificial heart could take any more of these new emotions. But oh, was he wrong.

It all starts pretty normal. Hank's got a day off because he and Connor had worked overtime alot after the peaceful revolution and Fowler more or less kicked him out of the office to relax for a bit. Connor expects them to stay at Hank's house, maybe use the time to do some chores or grocery shopping (Connor sucks at cooking. He tried learning it after everything, because he wants to do something good for Hank, who lets him stay at his home, but Connor's just not made for it. Even with the downloaded protocolls for domestic tasks, he just sucks. He once burnt noodles and nearly set the kitchen on fire! But he still tries looking out for Hank's health, even if the man has to prepare most of his meals himself).

Seems like Hank has other plans for today though, because after his shower he actually puts on normal clothes instead of going back to sweats and a shirt.

Connor blinks in surprise, a habit he must have picked up by one of his co-workers. He himself is still sitting on the couch, wearing nothing but shorts and a huge old DPD-hoodie formerly owned by Hank. He loves human clothing and the worn old hoodie is much better than anything he could get at the store. It's just so soft and smells of the years past, but in a good way.

Hank notices his partner's confused stare and chuckles. "I've got a different plan for us today, Con. It's a surprise though... Put on some clothes."

He pats Sumo's head on his way to the kitchen, leaving Connor utterly confused in the living room.

~*~

A change of clothes and a ten minute drive later, Connor feels like a child on christmas.

He doesn't actually know how a child would feel on christmas, of course, but he imagines it must be something like the feeling now bubbling up in his chest.

"Open-Door-Day" says the huge colorful banner in front of the local dog shelter. Balloons and ribbons decorate the fences and posts, and children are running around happily, playing with the shelter dogs, while adults have some other dogs on leashes, walking them.

Hank chuckles and pats Connors back.

"I saw the ad for this a few days ago when Fowler announced our forced day off. It's a charity event because the shelter is bursting at the seams with all the dogs left behind after the whole evacuation thing back in November. Thought you might like it... You always keep saying how much you love dogs but then I realised you never actually got to spend time with one other than Sumo. So, yeah... It's your chance today. These dogs need some love 'till they are adopted."

Connor can't take his eyes of the dogs, so he just wraps his arms around Hank awkwardly from the side and makes some kind of squealing noise, which Hank seems to interpret as a 'Thank you'. Then Connor runs off to his own personal heaven.

He. Fucking. Loves. Dogs.

~*~

So Connor goes and gives some love to the dogs. He pets them, he helps feeding them and most importantly he plays with them. He can't get tired, not in the way humans can, so he's the perfect play-buddy for the dogs, running with them, throwing sticks and balls and wrestling with them on the ground, till they finally get tired enough to lay down.

A few minutes later and Connor sits in the middle of a huge puppy pile.

Though 'puppy' might be a stretch of the word, because Connor's currently buried under roughly a few hundred pounds of dog. Fortunately he's an Android, so the weight doesn't really affect him.

He's happily petting two Border Collies, one with mostly white and black, with specks of brown in it's short fur, the other one slightly bigger with a fluffy blue merle coloured fur. On his right a caramel coloured mutt is demanding his attention, while a light brown long-haired Chihuahua sits curled in a tight circle on his feet. A black Flat-Coated Retriever rubs itself all over Connor and drools happily on his shoulder. A Bernese Mountain dog naps on his knees and quietly snores into Connor's jeans.

Connor has never been more happy in his entire life.

"Seems like you're having fun."

Hank sits down next to him, grunting something about being too old to sit on the ground, but he does it anyway. The mutt trotts over to him and puts it's paw on Hanks leg, demanding his attention. Hank chuckles and pets the curly fur.

Connor observes Hank, feeling something warm in his chest.

"I am. Thank you, Hank", Connor says, a smile on his lips. "You probably would have prefered a quiet day at home, so... thanks. This is really great."

Hank waves a hand. "Nah. We already spent most days off at home and I hoped coming here would make you happy", he says, shrugging, as if he didn't just made this the best day of Connors entire life so far. And just because he wanted to make Connor happy...

Connor smiles even more, burying his face in the fluffy Border Collie's fur to hide it.

Hank grins. "I hope you don't expect me to adopt all these puppies. Sumo would be jealous and never look at us again."

"Nah... Sumo's enough", Connor says, "But I might be signing up to volunteer here..."

Connor would love to help. His work at the DPD helps humans and androids alike, but he really would love to help the animals too, even if it means having less time with Hank. Which would be the only downside...

"Hm, good idea kid. Shelters usually need all the free help they can get. And it might be good for you to have more to do with your free time than spending it with an old drunk like me. You have to be bored with me already...", Hank says, like he can read Connor's mind. But he seems to think Connor would actually WANT to spend time without him.

Connors head whips back up again. "That's not true! I enjoy spending time with you!", he argues, "I love working with you and I like spending our free time with you at home, of grocery shopping, or walking Sumo! I would not trade that for anything in the world. Even dogs! But I would really like to help here..."

A small blush spreads over Hank's neck. "Aww now you're making this sappy, Con. Go play with your puppies again and have some fun." He coughs and turns his face away from Connor, obviously embarassed. "Maybe... I'll just sign up to volunteer with you."

Connor's thirium pump speeds up a little bit at that.

"Really?!"

Hank shrugs. "Why not? It's not like I have much else to do after work and you keep pestering me about doing more for my health. Walking dogs would be good for me, right? Sumo's getting old, so he doesn't play or run much anymore..."

Connor startles the dogs when he suddenly throws himself at Hank and wraps both of his arms around his partner, friend and family, nearly tackling him to the ground.

He fucking loves dogs.

But he also fucking loves this grumpy old cop.

**Author's Note:**

> The dogs of the puppypile are actually based on my friend's and family's dogs.
> 
> The two Border Collies: my friend's dogs; Filou (small one) and Jarvis (bigger one), who are both my godsons(/goddogs?)  
> The caramel coloured mutt and the Chihuahua: my family's dog Lena and my late grandma's dog Mariechen, who are unfortunately both already in dog heaven and I miss them dearly. They were from the same dog shelter.  
> The Flat-Coated Retriever: Tanto, my sister's dog and dog-love of my life. She had to find a new home for him when he got sick. His new family could pay for his medicine and he accompanies the family's daughter to kindergarden every day  
> The Bernese Mountain Dog: Another former dog of my sister, Lisa.
> 
> I need dogs in my life... Good thing I have Filou and Jarvis!


End file.
